


Collapsing Realities

by LM80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM80/pseuds/LM80
Summary: First time here.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Collapsing Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SQDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collapsing Realities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222476) by [SQDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/pseuds/SQDrabbles). 



> First time here.


End file.
